Usuario Blog:Aresius King/Fragmento de "Horus Heresy: Know No Fear", por Dan Abnett
¡Saludos Wikihammeros! Aquí teneis la sinopsis y un fragmento de la novela de la Herejía de Horus "Know No Fear", de Dan Abnett. Este libro aún no ha sido publicado ni siquiera en inglés, pero ya que en Hoy Destacamos (el blog de novedades de la web de GW) han publicado estos dos trozos, he creído que os gustaría ir abriendo boca...en castellano, por supuesto xD ¡Espero que os gusten! Sinopsis del libro Roboute Guilliman returns to Ultramar to muster his Legion for war against the orks massing in the Veridian system. Without warning, their supposed allies in the Word Bearers Legion launch a devastating invasion of Calth, scattering the Ultramarines fleet and slaughtering all who stand in their way. This confirms the worst scenario Guilliman can imagine - Lorgar means to settle their bitter rivalry once and for all. As the traitors summon foul daemonic hosts and all the forces of Chaos, the Ultramarines are drawn into a grim and deadly struggle in which neither side can prevail. Roboute Guilliman regresa a Ultramar para reunir a su Legión para guerrear contra los Orkos que se están agrupando en el Sistema Veridian. Sin previo aviso, sus supuestos aliados, la Legión de los Portadores de la Palabra, lanzan una devastadora invasión contra Calth, dipersando la flota de los Ultramarines y masacrando a todos los que se interponen en su camino. Esto confirma el peor escenario que Guilliman podría imaginar: Lorgar pretende saldar sus amargas cuentas de una vez por todas. Cuando los traidores invocan horribles demonios y todas las fuerzas del Caos, los Ultramarines son llevados a un terrible y letal combate en el que ningún bando puede prevalecer. Fragmento del libro Guilliman steps onto the hololithic plate as it starts to come to life. The tiered stations of the flagship's bridge rise up around the vast plate like the stalls of an amphitheatre. Light blooms around him. Figures resolve, there but not there at all. Light has been captured, folded and twisted to give the illusion of reality. Guilliman knows that, somewhere, millions of kilometres away, other deck systems are fabricating images of him out of light. He is appearing as a hololithic presence on the lithocast decks of other stages, for the benefit of the august commanders whose ghosts are manifesting to him here. One in particular. "My worthy brother!" Lorgar exclaims. He steps forward to greet Guilliman. The simulation is remarkable. Though luminous, there is true density and solidity to his flesh and his armour. There is no lag to his audio, no desynchronisation between mouth and sound. "I did not expect to meet you like this," Lorgar says. His grey eyes are bright. "In person, so I could embrace you. This seems premature. I was informed of your request. I have had no time to dress in ceremonial attire-" "Brother,"says Guilliman. "You see that I greet you in regular battleplate too. There will be time for personal greeting and full dress ceremony when you arrive. You are just a few hours out now?" "Decelerating fast," Lorgar replies. He looks at someone not caught inside the hololithic field of his bridge. "The shipmaster says five hours." "We will meet together then, you and your commanders. Me and mine." Guilliman looks at the warlords whose images have appeared around Lorgar's. They are all connecting from different ships. He'd forgotten the imposing bulk of Argel Tal. The lipless sneer of Foedral Fell. The predatory curiosity of Hol Beloth. The hunched gloom of Kor Phaeron. The lightless smile of Erebus. "Some of you are already here," Guilliman notes. "I am, sir," says Erebus. "We will meet shortly, then," says Guilliman. Erebus inclines his head, more an accepting bow of the head than a nod. "My vessel is entering orbit," says Kor Phaeron. "Welcome to Calth," says Guilliman. The light phantoms salute him. "I've asked for this brief communication," Guilliman says, "to discuss a small technical matter. I do not wish it to mar our formal conjunction, nor do I wish it to create problems for your fleet during approach and dispersal." "A problem?" asks Kor Phaeron. There's a stiffness to them, suddenly. Guilliman feels it, even though they are only present as handfuls of light. When they first appeared, he realises, they seemed like a pack of dogs, padding into the firelight, teeth bared in smiles that were also snarls, gleefully inquisitive. Now they seem like wild animals that he should never have brought so close to the hearth. The Word Bearers have been fighting brutal, heathen wars of compliance in the ragged skirts of the Imperium. They've been fighting them dutifully and ferociously for decades, since that fateful day on Monarchia that changed the relationship between XIII and XVII forever. There is something coarsely barbaric about them. They have none of the praetorian nobility of Guilliman's men. They don't even evince the passionate devotion of their misguided days. They look sullen, world-weary, as though they have seen everything it is possible to see and are tired of it. They look hardened. They look as though all compassion and compunction have been drained out of them. They look like they would kill without provocation. "A problem, lord?" Argel Tal repeats. "A machine code problem," Guilliman replies. "The Mechanicum has advised me. There is a malicious scrapcode problem in the Calth datasphere. We're working to eradicate it. I wanted you to be aware of it, and to take steps accordingly." "That could have been summarised in a databurst, sir," remarks Foedral Fell. "A connected matter," Guilliman says carefully, "is that the source of the scrapcode remains unidentified. There is a strong possibility that it is a data artifact that has been inadvertently brought in from outside the Calth system." "From outside?" asks Lorgar. "From elsewhere," Guilliman agrees. There's a look in Lorgar's eyes that Guilliman hoped never to see again. It's hurt and it's anger, but it's also injured pride. Lorgar raises his hand and draws it across his neck in a cut-throat gesture. It takes Guilliman a moment to realise that it's not a provocation, a curt insult. The hololithic images of his officers and commanders freeze. Only Lorgar's remains live. He takes a step towards Guilliman. "I have suspended their transmissions so we may speak plainly," he says. "Plainly and clearly. After all that has passed between us and our Legions, after all that has been toxic these last years, after all the effort to engineer this campaign as a reconciliation... your first act is to accuse us of tainting you with scrapcode? Of... what? Of being so careless in our data hygiene we have infected your precious datasystem with some outworld code-pox?" "Brother," Guilliman begins. Lorgar gestures to the frozen light ghosts around them. "How much humiliation do you intend to heap upon these men? They want only to please you. To earn the respect of the great Roboute Guilliman, a respect they have been lacking these last decades. It matters what you think of them." "Lorgar-" "They've come to prove themselves! To show they are worthy to fight alongside the majestic Ultramarines! The warrior-kings of Ultramar! This conjunction, this campaign, it's a point of the highest honour! It matters to them! It matters very much! They have waited years for this honour to be restored!" "I meant no insult." "Really?" Lorgar laughs. "None at all. Brother Lorgar Aurelian, why else would I have communicated informally? If I'd saved this matter to sully our ceremonial greeting, then you might have considered it an insult. A private word, between trusted commanders. That's all this is. You know scrapcode can develop anywhere, and adhere to the most carefully maintained systems. This could be us, this could be you, it could be an error from our datastacks, it could be some xeno code that's been stuck to your systems like a barnacle since you left the outworlds. There's no blame. We just need to acknowledge the problem and work together to cleanse it." Lorgar stares at him. Guilliman notes just how thoroughly his brother's flesh is covered with inked words. "This was not meant to spoil our long-overdue reunion,' Guilliman says. 'This was my attempt to stop the reunion being spoiled." Lorgar nods. He purses his lips, then flashes a smile. "I see." He nods again, the smile flickering in and out. He raises a palm to his mouth. Laughs. "I see. Then very well. I should not have spoken that way." "I should have been more circumspect," replies Guilliman. "I can see how it might have seemed." "We'll check our systems," says Lorgar. His smile is back. He nods once more, as if convincing himself. "I should have been more circumspect," Guilliman insists. "No, you're right. There is clearly a tension here that needs to be overcome. An expectation." Lorgar looks at him. "I'll get to it. We'll see if we can trace the code. And then we will meet, brother. In just a few hours now, we will meet, and everything will be put right." "I look forward to it," says Guilliman. "We will stand side-by-side, we will take down this ork threat that our brother Warmaster has identified, and then history will be rewritten between us." "I hope so." "It will be so, brother. If I had not believed that the unfortunate rift between our Legions could not be healed by good society and the companionship of shared martial effort, I would not have agreed to this. We will be the best of allies, Lorgar. You and I, and our mighty Legions. Horus will be pleased, and the Emperor - our father - will smile, and old slights will be forgotten." Lorgar smiles. "They will be forgotten completely. They will be put to rest," he says. Guilliman entra en la plataforma hololítica cuando esta empieza a cobrar vida. Las estaciones alineadas del puente de la nave insignia se alzan alrededor de la vasta plataforma como las gradas de un anfiteatro. La luz florece a su alrededor. Aparecen figuras, que están ahí pero no están ahí en absoluto. La luz ha sido capturada, doblada y retorcida para dar la ilusión de realidad. Guilliman sabe que, en algún lugar, a millones de kilómetros de distancia, otros aparatos están fabricando imágenes de él a partir de la luz. Él está apareciendo como una presencia hololítica en las cubiertas holográficas de otras naves, por la comodidad de los augustos comandantes cuyos fantasmas se están manifestando ante él aquí. Uno en especial. - ¡Mi digno hermano! -exclama Lorgar. Se adelanta para saludar a Guilliman. La simulación es admirable. Aunque luminosas, su carne y su armadura tienen una auténtica densidad y solidez. No hay retraso en su sonido, ni desincronización entre la boca y el habla. - No esperaba encontrarte de esta forma -dice Lorgar. Sus ojos grises brillan-. En persona, para poder abrazarte. Esto parece prematuro. Fui informado de tu petición. No he tenido tiempo para vestirme con el atuendo ceremonial... - Hermano -dice Guilliman-. Puedes ver que yo también te saludo en la armadura de diario. Ya habrá tiempo para saludos personales y vestimentas de ceremonia cuando llegues. Te quedan unas pocas horas para llegar, ¿no? - Desaceleramos rápido -responde Lorgar. Mira a alguien no incluido en el campo hololítico de su puente-. El capitán dice que cinco horas. - Nos reuniremos entonces, tú y tus comandantes. Yo y los míos -Guilliman mira a los guerreros cuyas imágenes han aparecido en torno a la de Lorgar. Todos están conectados desde naves distintas. Había olvidado el imponente tamaño de Argel Tal. La sonrisa sin labios de Foedral Fell. La depredadora curiosidad de Hol Beloth. La encorvada oscuridad de Kor Phaeron. La sonrisa sin luz de Erebus. - Algunos de vosotros ya estais aquí -comenta Guilliman. - Lo estoy, señor -dice Erebus. - Nos encontraremos en breve, entonces - dice Guilliman. Erebus inclina la cabeza, con un gesto más parecido a una reverencia de aceptación que a un asentimiento. - Mi nave está entrando en la órbita -dice Kor Phaeron. - Bienvenidos a Calth -dice Guilliman. Los fantasmas de luz saludan. - He pedido esta breve comunicación -dice Guilliman- para discutir un pequeño problema técnico. No deseo que este estropee nuestra actuación conjunta, ni que cree problemas a vuestra flota durante la aproximación y dispersión. - ¿Un problema? -pregunta Kor Phaeron. De repente, se ponen tensos. Guilliman lo siente, aunque sólo estén presentes como puñados de luz. Cuando aparecieron por primera vez, se da cuenta, parecían una manada de perros, caminando hacia la luz del fuego, enseñando los dientes en sonrisas que también eran gruñidos, alegremente inquisitivos. Ahora parecen animales salvajes que jamás debería haber dejado que se acercasen tanto al hogar. Los Portadores de la Palabra han estado luchando brutales y paganas guerras de sometimiento en las difusas fronteras del Imperio. Las han estado luchando diligente y ferozmente durante décadas, desde aquel fatídico día en Monarchia que cambió para siempre la relación entre las Legiones XIII y XVII. Hay algo toscamente barbárico en ellos. No tienen nada de la pretoriana nobleza de los hombres de Guilliman. Ni siquiera muestran la apasionada devoción de sus equivocados días. Parecen hoscos, cansados del mundo, como si hubiesen visto todo lo que es posible ser y estuvieran cansados de ello. Parecen endurecidos. Parece como si toda la compasión y los reparos hubiesen sido extraídos de ellos. Parecen capaces de matar sin provocación. - ¿Un problema, milord? -repite Argel Tal. - Un problema en el código máquina -responde Guilliman-. El Mechanicum me ha advertido de él. Hay un código malicioso en la datasfera de Calth. Estamos trabajando en su eliminación. Quería que lo tuvieseis en cuenta, y tomaseis medidas de acuerdo a ello. - Eso podría haberse resumido en un mensaje escrito, señor -señala Foedral Fell. - Un asunto añadido -dice con cautela Guilliman- es que la fuente del código maligno sigue sin identificar. Hay una alta probabilidad de que esta sea un artefacto traído inadvertidamente de fuera del Sistema Calth. - ¿De fuera? -pregunta Lorgar. - De cualquier otra parte -coincide Guilliman. Hay una mirada en los ojos de Lorgar que Guilliman había esperado no volver a ver jamás. Es dolor y es ira, pero también es orgullo herido. Lorgar alza su mano y la pasa por su cuello en un gesto cortante. Guilliman tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que no era una provocación, un seco insulto. Las imágenes hololíticas de sus oficiales y comandantes se congelan. Sólo la de Lorgar sigue viva. Da un paso hacia Guilliman. - He suspendido sus transmisiones para que podamos hablar claramente -dice-. Clara y directamente. Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y nuestras Legiones, después de todo lo que ha sido tóxico estos últimos años, después de todo el esfuerzo para organizar esta campaña como una reconciliación... ¿tu primer acto es acusarnos de contaminarte con códigos malignos? De... ¿qué? ¿De ser tan poco cuidadosos en nuestra higiene de datos que hemos infectado tu precioso sistema de datos con algún veneno electrónico de los mundos exteriores? - Hermano... -empieza Guilliman. Lorgar hace un gesto hacia los congelados fantasmas lumínicos a su alrededor. - ¿Cuánta humillación pretendes descargar sobre estos hombres? Sólo quieren agradarte. Ganarse el respeto del gran Roboute Guilliman, un respeto del que han carecido estas últimas décadas. Importa lo que pienses de ellos. - Lorgar... - ¡Han venido a probarse a sí mismos! ¡A mostrar que son dignos de luchar junto a los majestuosos Ultramarines! ¡Los reyes guerreros de Ultramar! ¡Esta acción conjunta, esta campaña, es un punto del mayor honor! ¡Les importa! ¡Importa mucho! ¡Han esperado años para restaurar su honor! - No pretendía ofender. - ¿En serio? -se ríe Lorgar. - En absoluto. Hermano Lorgar Aurelian, ¿por qué si no lo he comunicado informalmente? Si hubiese reservado este asunto para que manchase nuestro saludo ceremonial, entonces podrías haberlo tomado como un insulto. Una charla privada, entre comandantes que confían entre sí. Esto es todo lo que es esto. Sabes que los códigos malignos se pueden desarrollar en cualquier parte, y adherirse a los sistemas mejor mantenidos. Esto podría ser cosa nuestra, podría ser cosa vuestra, podría ser un error de nuestras bases de datos, podría ser un código xenos que se ha adherido a vuestros sistemas como una lapa desde que dejasteis los mundos exteriores. No hay culpa. Sólo tenemos que reconocer el problema y trabajar juntos para purificarlo. Lorgar le mira fijamente. Guilliman nota cuán profusamente está cubierta la piel de su hermano con palabras escritas con tinta. - Esto no pretendía estropear nuestra tan postergada reunión -dice Guilliman-. Era mi intento de evitar que la reunión se estropease. Lorgar asiente. Frunce los labios, y después sonríe. - Ya veo. Asiente de nuevo, con la sonrisa apareciendo y desapareciedo. Se lleva una mano a la boca. Ríe. - Ya veo. Muy bien entonces. No debería haber hablado así. - Debería haber sido más prudente -responde Guilliman-. Puedo ver lo que podría haber parecido. - Comprobaremos nuestros sistemas -dice Lorgar. Su sonrisa ha vuelto. Asiente otra vez, como convenciéndose a sí mismo. - Debería haber sido más prudente -insiste Guilliman. - No, tienes razón. Claramente hay una tensión que debe ser superada. Una expectación -Lorgar le mira. - Me pondré a ello. Veremos si puedo rastrear el código. Y entonces nos encontraremos, hermano. Dentro de unas pocas horas, nos encontraremos, y todo será corregido. - Lo estoy deseando -dice Guilliman-. Lucharemos codo con codo, derribaremos esta amenaza Orka que nuestro hermano el Señor de la Guerra ha identificado, y entonces la historia será reescrita entre nosotros. - Espero que así sea. - Así será, hermano. Si no hubiese creído que la desafortunada separación entre nuestras Legiones puede ser curada mediante la buena asociación y la camaradería del esfuerzo marcial compartido, no habría aceptado esto. Seremos los mejores aliados, Lorgar. Tú y yo, y nuestras poderosas Legiones. Horus se sentirá agradado, y el Emperador, nuestro padre, sonreirá, y los deslices pasados serán olvidados. Lorgar sonríe. - Serán olvidados por completo. Serán enterrados. Fuentes Know No Fear, por Dan Abnett. Games Workshop - Hoy Destacamos - "Fragmento de "Horus Heresy: Know No Fear" de Dan Abnett". Categoría:Entradas